


Furia Asserting Her True Top Nature

by cootpancake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Furia is a top and will not be convinced otherwise, Koga comes back from a bar turnt, They just kinda kiss and grope each other, and Furia radiates real top energy, no smex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: It's another one of those nights where Koga comes back drunk, and as the Designated Drunk Koga Helper (TM property of Furia) the Pyre angel has to help him get to bed safe and sound.But with every low chuckle and flirtatious line, Furia feels something bubble up inside of her chest. The almost submissive way Koga presented himself made fire burn in her chest, a fire that screamed at her to show her lover what it really meant to take control.
Relationships: Furia/Koga (Paladins)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Furia Asserting Her True Top Nature

**Author's Note:**

> [The CEO of Furoga and also the source @QueenaUwuDraws](https://twitter.com/QueenaUwUDraws)
> 
> Ik it might sound crazy but my last braincells have the capacity to ship outside of Jenos x Buck

Koga stumbled into the doorway of the of the common room of the inn, having retreated from the bar after being forcefully cut off by the bartender. He gripped firmly onto the door frame to keep himself from falling forwards. The few Resistance members that were still up that late into the night turned their heads and sighed, some let their heads hang in their palms.

After a couple moments of silence, Furia sat up from her spot on the couch. She stepped over to the ninja and slung an arm over his shoulder, stretching out her wing to support his back. Koga chuckled and let himself fall slack in Furia's strong grip, he let himself be practically dragged around and up stairs on the weight of the angel.

"You're back earlier than usual, did something happen?" Furia turned her head as much as she could, her supportive and calm tone only encouraged Koga to push the side of head into the angel's shoulder, he snorted a little bit before humming to himself.

"Just wanna come back earlier so I could see ya' 'cuz your wings are nice and soft." Koga tipped his head backwards slightly to feel the soft feathers of the wing that encompassed his entire back. He hummed in contentment when he felt his spikes run over the feather fuzz.

"No lies tonight, what really happened?" Furia nudged him slightly, jostling him enough to pull his head back up and look at the angel with apologetic eyes. Almost as if he was tearing up in embarrassment.

"No... I don' wanna make you mad at me..." Koga's voice slightly cracked, his eyes starting to tear up because he didn't want the angel to be angry at him just because he did something while drunk.

"If you're honest with me then I won't be as upset with you." Furia stopped walking, she looked right into Koga's eyes with her own of smooth honey. He looked down for a moment before swallowing thickly.

"Bartender didn' lemme have anymore drinks and 'e cut me off, then I got mad and maybe kinda sorta... y'know.. hit him in in the head with my glass then ran away before security could get to me." Koga looked to the floor as to avoid Furia's disappointed glare, he took a moment to turn his head to the side as to see honey eyes staring right through him.

"For the love of Pyre, what am I to do with you?" Furia pulled Koga back up again to keep him from falling, she shook her head for a few seconds and kept walking, dragging the ninja in her grasp.

Furia stepped up to a door, using her spare hand to twist the knob open. She pushed the door open with her foot and sidestepped to fit Koga through the frame. She grabbed firm onto his shoulders and tipped him onto the bed. Koga tossed and turned for a moment, pulling at his uncomfortable ninja garbs as if willing them off of his body. He looked up to Furia and stretched his arms out for some help.

"You aren't five, if you need to undress yourself I am quite certain you are enough of a big boy to do it." Furia stood above her lover lying on the bed, arms struggling with the intricate pieces. She hung her head in shame for a moment, not understanding how she ended up becoming her boyfriend's babysitter.

"Come on... 'fraid of my abs or somethin'?" Koga reached his arms up to his head to tear his headband off and throw it on the floor, his styled spikes started falling from excess sweat, sticking to his forehead.

"Implying I have any fears of your abs is absurd." Furia gave Koga a side-eye glance, a flame of intrigue starting to flicker in her eyes, Koga could see it too. He slipped his gloves off and dropped them to the floor, slowly shedding the pieces of clothes that he didn't have to struggle to remove, leaving him in just a shirt and pants.

"Would be pretty crap if ya' did." Koga let himself purr on every word, eyeing every flexing muscle on Furia's body as she unbuckled her garter to slip off her boots and socks, enthralled in the way they rolled perfectly down her thighs.

"There is not a single thing about you that I dislike, however I do think that your lips would be better against mine than running themselves off on idle conversation." Furia let her eyes pierce right through Koga, flickering with the flames of desire as he watched the angel delicately shed her clothes down to an undershirt and shorts. She stood on the side of the bed, watching her lover shiver as she eyed his own muscular limbs stretched out on the bed like a lion watching her prey.

Furia stalked up to the side of the bed, grabbing onto the sheets before swinging her leg over Koga to straddle his crotch. The ninja felt a strong redness creep onto his cheeks, slightly hidden by sweaty white spikes that had fallen onto his face. He was nervous to meet Furia's honey eyes, there was fire burning behind them, a strong glare that shot right through Koga's soul and if looks could kill he definitely would have died. He flicked his eyes up to the angel before anxiously flicking them back down to look at the floor, swallowing thickly in his throat as if he could feel the fire that was burning.

"Are you getting cold feet already? Maybe it's _my_ muscle you're afraid of?" Furia rocked her hips back and forth, feeling her undershirt ride up her stomach to expose her own abs, defined enough to match the rest of her flexing muscle that pulled and stretched themselves with every shift her body made. Koga couldn't stop staring at the supple skin that was exposed from beneath the angel's undershirt, the way the fabric ran up and down the muscle over and over again had the ninja nervously running his tongue over his lips.

Koga didn't respond, feeling the strength of Furia's movements full force. He tried to push himself up but after a few centimetres his arms started shaking. Furia reached her arm down and grabbed a fistful of Koga's shirt, she pulled him up to her level and slotted their lips together. There was a frozen moment before Koga forced himself more into Furia's space, letting his body be pulled by the angel's strength.

After a few seconds of uninterrupted contact, Furia dipped her hand under Koga's shirt, feeling around his chest. The ninja was taken aback, he pulled away from their kiss the shuffle under the angel's perfect hands, she growled, low and soft, turning into somewhat of a purr at the end. Her boyfriend shivered as she slowly ran her fingernails across his pecs and pinching softly at the flesh.

Having been completely caught of guard by his lover's confidence, Koga had no other plan other than to let Furia have her way with her hands. She had always presented herself as a very strong independent woman, but never had she brought that to the bedroom this full force. And to say Koga was loving it was an understatement, sure he loved topping, but it felt nice to be underneath his girlfriend like this.

"I don't think I've ever told you but I think all of your rigorous training paid off in giving you muscles that almost hold a torch to my own." Furia propped Koga's shirt above his pecs and traced a single delicate finger over his abs, letting him take in big breaths with every movement.

"Mmm... 'll take it, can't expect to be better than a goddess." Koga took a moment to shift his hands to run a hand along the smooth curvature on Furia's ass, hoping that he might be able to regain a little bit of control, but the angel pushed his hands away and put it back down on the sheets.

"If I'm a goddess then maybe you'll have to earn my attention, but since you are so beautiful I suppose I can make an exception." Furia sat up for a moment, repositioning herself as to watch Koga stare her up and down as she moved and flexed her thigh muscle. The angel leaned down to press her chest against her boyfriend's, looking up into his eyes with soft stares.

She pushed herself upwards again, using her body weight to pin down Koga in a strong kiss. She slipped her tongue past her boyfriend's lips, catching him off guard but shutting his eyes as the angel grabbed onto his hand and squeezing it to calm him down. Koga allowed Furia to take the lead, feeling secure in her presence and feeling her wings brush over his side every time she shifted.

Pulling back, Furia looked straight into Koga's eyes, his breathing slowed after a minute from relaxing after they pulled back. He reached a hand forward and ran a hand over Furia's brown hair, she took a big breath in and slowly pushed it out.

"Y'know, maybe 'll let ya' do that more often... not gonna lie but you on top of me felt good." Koga hummed to himself, letting his head fall back against the pillows, Furia creeping forward and rolling over to lie next to him.

"Who said I needed you to let me? Either way, maybe I will consider it if you wash your hair afterwards, you look like an unkempt poodle." Furia quietly laughed to herself, running a hand over the fallen and sweaty spikes that had almost glued themselves to Koga's forehead.

"Hmm... 'll think about it."

"Well, start thinking hard, when that next time is, you'll never know."

"If it's the next time I get wasted and hit a guy in the head, maybe I'll do it more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Catch these Furoga hands


End file.
